


30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #17 Look

by yokainomiko



Series: 30 Drabbles Challenge [19]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Canon, Awkwardness, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Partial-AU, Passive Aggressive, somewhat filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where's Maka?  Some know, some don't care. Scythe!Maka Partial-AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #17 Look

**Author's Note:**

> More scythe!Maka. Connected to most of the other themes.

30 Drabble Challenge: Theme #17 Look  
Series: Soul Eater  
Pairing/Character(s): Too many people D:<  
Genre: Drama  
Word Count: 768  


\-------------------------------------  


“Why can’t we find her?!” Soul yelled in anger. “Where could she even go?”

Spirit wrung his hands. “Shinigami-sama? Are you sure you don’t know where she is?”

Shinigami shrugged. “I’m not omnipotent. She needs to contact me first. That’s why we collected her closest friends for an idea of where she’d go.”

“Liz? Patty? Do you have any ideas?” Kid asked his weapons.

Patty half-heartedly shrugged. “Can’t we go home yet? I don’t want to be out.”

Liz patted her sister on the head. “We’ve been looking for hours. I’m sure Maka’s fine. Let’s just go home and try again tomorrow.”

“What the hell?” Soul yelled. “We have no idea what’s going on and you guys just want to take naps? Maka’s not used to being on her own!”

Black*Star laughed. “Yeah, she’s not as awesome as me!”

“Black*Star…” Tsubaki gently scolded. He just kept laughing, but it sounded a bit more nervous than it did before.

Spirit sighed. “Look, we went to all of her favorite places in Death City and Blair’s staying at the apartment in case she goes home, but we can’t find her. We have to accept that Maka probably left Death City.”

“So where would she go?” Kid wondered.

“Does Maka like to go to Japan or something during days off?” Black*Star asked Soul.

He shook his head no. “Maka wouldn’t even leave the apartment on our days off if I didn’t force her.”

“Well, shouldn’t we check on her mother?” Tsubaki pointed out.

Spirit facepalmed. “Of course. I’ll go call Kami’s hotel room.”

Soul interrupted, “That’s a stupid idea. Maka has no idea where she is. And her soul perception isn’t good enough to find anyone without resonance.”

“Well, _has_ she resonated with anyone?” Black*Star piped up.

“She sure as hell didn’t resonate with me.” Soul glared at his shoes. “We haven’t resonated since the… engagement.”

Death the Kid paled.

“Kid-kun?”

“Yes, Tsubaki?”

“Did you resonate with Maka-chan?”

Soul paled too. “ _Did_ you resonate with Maka?”

“I-It was only for a moment,” Kid stuttered. “She transformed and then blacked out.”

Soul grabbed Kid by his shirt. “Maka blacked out?!”

“Yeah, but by the time I got to where she’d passed out, she wasn’t there anymore.” Kid took Soul’s hands off his clothes and straightened out his outfit before any wrinkles could set in. “It all happened so fast. I didn’t think there was time to find anyone. It wasn’t even five minutes.”

Spirit smiled wryly. “Well, she’s always been brilliant like her mama was.”

“Has Kami left for the engagement party?” Shinigami questioned.

“She planned on leaving within these few days. I can only call the hotel she was staying at. She won’t give me her cell phone number.” Spirit pouted.

Soul grumbled, “I wouldn’t either if I were her.”

Just then Shinigami’s mirror started glowing.

Everyone except Shinigami and Spirit rushed to be out of view for the call.

“Hello, hello!”

“Kami?!” Spirit cried out. “What’s going on?! Is Maka there?”

Kami nodded. “I don’t know how she found me, but yes, Death Scythe, Maka is here and I’ll be bringing her back to Death City with me.” She paused. “But… what do I do in the meantime?”

“What do you mean?”

“Maka wants so much attention and I have no idea how to speak to her. We haven’t had a proper conversation since she was ten. How old is she even?”

“She’s sixteen and a half,” Spirit mumbled before biting his tongue and looking at the ground.

Shinigami replied instead. “If you don’t know how to speak to your own child then don’t. You don’t have to do anything. You just need to bring her here for the announcement.”

Kami looked uncertain. “Shinigami-sama I—”

“That’s enough, Kami. We thank you for letting us know where Maka is. Consider it a 3-Star mission to return her. It’s the only way I can be sure you won’t lose her along the way to hide your inadequacies from her.” Shinigami ordered. “Tell Maka to call when she feels up to it. Goodbye.”

The called ended as Kami stood there in shock.

All of the Spartoi members were shocked at how Shinigami treated Kami and the silence after the call was awkward.

After a few beats, Black*Star spoke first. “Haha! Maka’s mom has much bigger boobs than Maka!”

“Black*Star!” Tsubaki quickly cried out.

The mood lightened, Liz looked up from filing her nails and sighed. “Great. Maka’s alive. Can Patty and I go home now?”

Kid looked disapprovingly at his weapons but finally nodded. He sighed. “We should all get some rest.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one has been so long in coming. I wrote it months ago, but had no inspiration for the next theme "summer" so I put off posting this one. I have an idea now for "summer" though. I've decided that instead of avoiding it, I am going to revel in the awkward that is Kami and Maka's relationship.


End file.
